vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
Summary The lead character of the Street Fighter franchise and a fighting game character, Ryu is a stoic Japanese martial artist who wanders the globe seeking the meaning of being a "true warrior". He can be recognized by his sleeveless white karate gi and a red or white hachimaki/headband depending on the game. He trained alongside his friendly rival Ken under their mutual master Gouken and was the victor of the first Street Fighter tournament. His encounter with his master's nemesis Akuma during the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series awoke the untapped Satsui no Hadou or "murderous intent" within him, although this power was eventually removed by Gouken in IV. In III, he continues to travel the world in search of strong opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher with the Satsui no Hado | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Ryu Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 34 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation/Projection (Can shoot energy blasts from his hands), Master of Shotokan Karate and Ansatsuken, Fire and Electricity Manipulation with Hadouken, Air Manipulation and Restricted Flight with Tatsumaki, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mind was stated to be strong enough to resist from getting brainwashed) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Necalli couldn't devour Ryu's soul like he did to others) Attack Potency: City level (M. Bison used his power to destroy a city in a bad ending, and is able to fight the latter), higher with the Satsui no Hado (Oneshotted Alpha M. Bison) | At least City level, likely higher (Defeated Torrent of Power Necalli and a weakened Street Fighter V M. Bison) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Can easily dodge Guile's Sonic Booms and can casually dodge bullets), Massively Hypersonic+ with the Satsui no Hado (Swifter than Alpha M. Bison) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with a weakened Street Fighter V M. Bison) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Is capable of lifting small house-sized boulders), higher '''with the Satsui no Hado | '''Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class (Can trade blows with Ken), higher with the Satsui no Hado | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: City level, higher with the Satsui no Hado | At least City level, likely higher (Tanked attacks from a weakened Street Fighter V M. Bison) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured, higher 'with the Satsui no Hado | Very high 'Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband. Intelligence: Gifted (Ryu is an especially skilled martial artist, being singled out by Akuma as a worthy foe and by M. Bison as a strong vessel to seize as his own. Has completely mastered Shotakan Karate and Ansatsuken, an assassination art that allows one to wield ki. His style of fighting designates him as an "All-Rounder", a jack-of-all-trades who is not lacking in any one area. As a result, Ryu is a flexible fighter who can match each of his foes in their specialties when possible and with his other strengths when he can't. He is generally level-headed and calm in most fights as per his generally quiet demeanor. However, a good fight can rile him as he enjoys facing a worthy opponent, as does facing a user of the Satsui no Hado like Akuma, but out of disgust rather than excitement) Weaknesses: Ryu can lose his calm sometimes, he believes in showing true mercy to his opponents, and does not believe in killing his opponent. He is also afraid of spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth), and he can't use the Power of Nothingness at his fullest. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Moves * Hadouken: An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. * Shakunetsu Hadoken: A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Denjin Hadouken: In Street Fighter V, this technique can only be used when Ryu is in Denjin Renki mode. His normal Shinku Hadoken is imbued with the power of electricity. It has more destructive power and if blocked will break through the opponent's defense, leaving them temporarily open to attacks. * Shinku Hadouken: A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is a large beam that resembles the "Kamehameha". * Metsu Hadoken: Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. * Shoryuken: A strong jumping uppercut. * Shin Shoryuken: This move starts by hitting the enemy in the midsection of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end, the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. * Metsu Shoryuken: A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. A lethal version of Shin Shoryuken. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. * Mind's Eye: Ryu's V-Skill in Street Fighter V. Ryu assumes a defensive stance and if timed correctly with the enemy's attack, the attack will be blocked and recover faster than his adversary. This allows for a window for counterattacking. * Denjin Renki (電刃練気 "Electric Blade Refined Spirit"): Ryu's V-Trigger is Street Fighter V. When activated, it "electrifies" several of Ryu's special moves. The Hadoken gains damage and stun, and also becomes charge-able; when fully charged, it will gain guard crushing properties, and leave a blocking opponent defenseless for several seconds. The Shoryuken gains increased damage and stun. Key: Base | Power of Nothingness Note: Not to be confused with Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden, Ryu from Breath of Fire or the alternate version of Ryu that appeared in Asura's Wrath. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Scorpion's Profile (Speed equalized, Ryu was allowed to become Evil Ryu and use PoN) Magilou (Tales of Berseria) Magilou's Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Evil Ryu were used, Speed was Equalized) Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) Liu Kang's profile (Base Ryu vs MK2 Liu Kang, and Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Adults Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Arts Champions